


Pleasure is Mine

by LuckyIzzy



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyIzzy/pseuds/LuckyIzzy
Summary: Katsura gives Gin a blow job, this is an explicit tale of my self indulgence, also my thing for hair might be showing through.





	Pleasure is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This has been lying in my pc for a while, I never got around finishing it.

He hums appreciatively as his hair was pulled behind him, tightened into a fist making his scalps tighter. He might have even let out a full on moan if he were not too busy trying to shove the entirety of Gintoki’s dick down his throat. Instead Katsura tightens his palms against Gintoki’s ass, (a very nice firm place to put his palms on if he daresay). Gin lets out a growl and the fist on his head grew tighter as Katsura’s nose touched the whites of his pube.   
  
“Fuck,” Gintoki says and Katsura wholeheartedly agrees with him that is why it is really such a shame when he pulls him off his dick sharply. Katsura whines, dragging his own hardness over Gintoki’s legs, he does not want to get a severe case of blue balls after all, that will be extremely problematic while leading his men.   
  
Gintoki twists his finger in Katsura’s locks, dark and silk. Katsura really should not be getting off on that as much as he does.   
  
“Kinky bastard,” Gintoki says as he holds Katsura still by his hair.  
  
“The last time I checked I was not the one with a whole manual of what and what not to shove up someone’s butt,” Katsura retorts.  
  
“Touché,” Gintoki slips in his thumb between Katsura’s already swollen lips, “Say ahhh Zura.”  
  
“It’s not Zura, Katsura,” Katsura opens his mouth wide nonetheless.  
  
“Yeah yeah whatever I get it,” Gintoki strains his hair so much Katsura has to bend his neck looking up at Gintoki, who was not standing from his previous position of perched atop his work desk. No matter how Katsura saw it, he himself definitely preferred Gintoki with his legs spread on the futon, all his to do whatever he wished to open him up with tongue and calloused fingers or to lower himself on him. But well Gintoki had always been a bit of unconventional, not that he was complaining.  
  
Gintoki licks his own lips as he guides his own penis on over Katsura’s lips, smearing pre-cums all over like a sticky lipstick. Katsura pokes his tongue out to lick it off.  
  
Gintoki pulls his head back away again, “Did I ask you to?”  
Katsura nods sideways. Gintoki smirks, “Well then just do whatever I tell you to? Otherwise I can just jerk off all over you and keep you tied up and on your knees for all night. Oh well, knowing you, it would probably be more of a reward than a punishment.”   
  
Katsura actually knows Gintoki would do nothing that he would dislike. He just has to say stop or drop his hands from Gintoki’s hips to put a stop to this. But well, where’s the fun if he does not play along.  
  
Katsura stills with his mouth wide open. Gintoki hums and occupies himself with coloring Katsura’s lips with that nasty ‘lipstick’.  
  
Then Gintoki is holding Katsura with so much force and Katsura is sure he would not be able to move his head without sacrificing a good amount his lovely hair. Then Gintoki is pushing his length inside his mouth vigorously. Katsura can’t really breathe when that monstrosity is gagging him and he does not really mind. Then Gintoki growls, deep and animalistic and the rhythm gets faster, Katsura can’t recover enough to even put his nose to proper use. He is drooling all over himself, it is gross and unsightly, but he does not think Gintoki would care much about what he looks like right now. He is remotely aware of his lower region which seems to have grown an independent mind of its own and seems really focused on humping Gin’s legs.  
  
Katsura can hear Gintoki chanting away ‘Zura’ between his groans and huffs. But he is a bit too preoccupied at the moment to correct him. Though he mentally makes a note to tell Gintoki off about it at a later time.  
  
Gintoki pulls back and Katsura coughs.  
  
“So Zura, on your face or mouth,” Gintoki asks.  
  
Katsura does not really mind either way. Gintoki doesn’t taste so awful that he cannot swallow it, “Mouth,” Katsura just shampooed his hair just before coming here, and Gintoki makes sure to turn his dark locks white whenever he comes on his face. He just wants to go to sleep when this is done after showering.  
  
Gintoki has a smug look on his face, “Face it is then.”  
  
“You idiot….” Katsura huffs.  
  
Gin drags Katsura’s head closer, he pushes his dick on Katsura’s face, smearing his pre-cum everywhere. He jerks himself off with his other hand.  
  
Then Gin is leaning on him, huffing trying to catch his breath. Katsura was still hard, but _patience is a virtue._   
  
Gintoki perches on top of his desk and parts his legs, “Well wanna take your prize, or nah?” he drawls. His effort on trying to make a seductive smirk was ruined by how drained he was after that orgasm.  
  
Katsura straightens up, “I’ll take you on that offer then,” he smiles.

  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Then Katsura very explicitly fucked Gin on his work desk, the end.


End file.
